School for Puppets
by HorrorLover777
Summary: After enrolling Blade, Jester, and Six Shooter into a school for puppets, Robert and Alex Toulon are forced to move closer. What will happen in these crazy adventures for Robert, Alex, and the puppets?
1. An Unhappy Puppet Christmas

**Author's Note: Basically I made this off of my love for "Puppet Master" and some jokes I usually make to myself while watching the movies. After a while I couldn't resist making these jokes into a fanfiction! So here is my first "Puppet Master" fanfiction, "School for Puppets"!**

** Basic Summary: Set one year after the events of "Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys." After various experiments with tissues from the human body, Robert Toulon is now able to make the puppets talk and learn at an advanced rate. When he hears about a cousin making many play houses, schools, and puppets of his own, Robert, Alexandra, and the puppets (which include Blade, Six Shooter, and Jester) are forced to move closer to try another learning experiment on the puppets. But what happens when a foxy doll catches a certain puppet's eye?**

** Disclaimer: I do not own the "Puppet Master" film series (but I will have a few OCs in this fic). All rights belong to Full Moon Features.**

Chapter 1- An Unhappy Puppet Christmas

It had been over a year since the puppets' encounter with the demonic toys. They were just relieved it was all over, and after a year of living with Andre Toulon's great-grandnephew Robert Toulon and his daughter Alexandra, they were all starting to feel a little bit better.

Well, they were feeling better after most of the experiments Robert had pulled. See, over the year they had lived there, Robert had tried various experiments with human tissue on the puppets. After a few months the puppets Blade, Six Shooter, and Jester were all able to talk by themselves. The problem with this though was that Blade was a little bit of a potty mouth, and he always swore when he felt like it. After a few more months they were able to learn at an even faster rate than before. This was an advantage to the three puppets, who were always snooping around in Robert and Alex's work.

Anyway, the puppets were getting an early Christmas this year, probably for enduring all of the experiments with good behavior. The puppets, Robert, and Alex all sat around the Christmas tree opening each other's presents.

Blade, the second in command of the puppets, got a new knife for his right hand, a new trench coat, and some medical books that Robert and Alex somehow managed to shrink down to Blade's size.

Jester, who was considered the leader of the puppets, got a new jester suit that was forest green, a new scepter, (after he broke his old one on a wall two months back), and a joke book which was also shrunken down.

Finally Six Shooter, a cowboy puppet with six arms and guns for each hand, opened his gifts. He received new guns, a new vest and hat, and a mini razor from Blade and Jester. When Six Shooter read the tag on the razor it said, _"Merry Christmas from your friends Blade and Jester, now shave that face rat!"_ Blade and Jester started to snicker to themselves and exchanged high-fives.

"Oh very funny," Six Shooter said sarcastically through his teeth. "We get it, you both think my moustache is ugly."

"Well we had to get it through to you somehow," Blade said in between chuckles. "You didn't seem to get the other one million hints we left you."

Six Shooter flashed back to those days. Although one million was an exaggeration, Blade and Jester had sent of constant hints through out the months. Most of them were reminders in the form of sticky notes on the bedroom door. The more extreme ones were a shaving cream cake to the face on his 'birthday', and the other one was Blade and Jester had shaved his moustache one time while he was asleep.

"You guys still need to check your stockings yet," Alex said pointing to the red stocking on the floor. "Please check for a piece of paper first."

The three puppets rushed their way over to the stockings. Each stocking was red had their name sewn on in matching silk. After digging through mainly candy and fruit snacks, the puppets each found a piece of tan paper in their stockings, and none of the puppets were amused.

Blade read what was on the front of the paper. "'You lucky puppets have been accepted to enroll in Carl Toulon's school for puppets.'" All three puppets turned around to look at Robert and Alex, mainly confused. "Is there something you two ain't telling us?"

"I might as well confess," Robert said with a sigh. "There's a reason for this early Christmas. You see, Carl Toulon is a cousin of mine. He's also into making puppets and bringing them to life. But he makes so much more than that. He's also made many functional play houses and schools."

"What does this have to do with us?" Jester asked turning his expression from surprised to angry.

"Alex and I want to see how fast you three can learn now," Robert said. "So we enrolled all three of you into his school for puppets. We'll be moving out of here by next week."

"What?" Blade asked. "We're moving? You can't be fucking serious!"

"We're as serious as a heart attack Blade," Alex said. "We'll be out by next week. So you three might want to start packing up your stuff ASAP."

"Why do we have to move?" Blade asked. "School only prepares you for the real world, which also sucks." Blade sulked to himself and climbed up the stairs to the room where ha and the other puppets were kept. Once up to the room, Blade found a random can sitting up in the room. He took his knife hand and opened the can of beans. Once opened, Jester (wearing tissue paper over his body) and Six Shooter popped out of the can and started to play music that sounded like something out of _"Phantom of the Opera."_

Jester started to speak in a spooky tone of voice. "I'm the ghost of Beanie Weenie! Touch me again and I'll cut off your weenie!"

Blade already had a comeback for this. "Well I'm the ghost of Christmas Past! Touch my balls and I'll kick your ass!"

Jester threw the tissue paper off of his body and jumped on to the floor. "Oh come on, Blade. Take a joke!"

"I'm not in the mood for any jokes," Blade growled. "Let's start packing our shit so we can be ready to move next week."

"Uh, we really don't have a lot of stuff," Six Shooter said as he jumped on to the floor. "We can get it all packed in one day."

"Then why don't we get it done early?" Blade then proceeded to grab his stuff from his dresser and pack it in a small black bag.

The days afterwards passed by quickly and before anybody knew it, it was moving day. The puppets threw their tiny suitcases in a bigger suitcase that contained Robert's books. While most of the family was excited, Blade was still irate about the whole thing.

"Everybody ready to hit the road?" Robert asked.

"I'm ready," Alex cheered.

"Affirmative," Jester said.

"Let's hit the road," Six Shooter acclaimed.

"Yeah, sure whatever," Blade mumbled.

Robert looked down at Blade and said, "Now I know you're not happy about the move but when we get there you'll see it's not so bad."

"We'll just see about that," Blade said as he hopped in the briefcase with Jester and Six Shooter. Blade knew that today was going to be a long day.

**Author's end note: So that's the first chapter of "School for Puppets." Sorry if it wasn't too good, this is my first "Puppet Master" fanfic ever. Also, I would like to have a beta for this story so if you'd like to beta this send me a message through the PM box or through a review. Until then, I hope you enjoy yourselves with this. Please take care!**


	2. Mooving Day

**Author's Note: Here is chapter two of the "Puppet Master" fanfic "School for Puppets." All I can say is that hopefully this chapter will answer a few questions.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the "Puppet Master" series or any of its characters. All right belong to Full Moon Features.**

Chapter 2-"Moo"-ving Day

The first fifty miles into the trip were just as Blade suspected, boring. Of course, anybody would be bored if they were stuck in a briefcase with Six Shooter nagging at them wanting to play I spy when they could only see one thing.

"Okay," Six Shooter said. "I spy with my little eye, something black."

"I don't know what it could be," Blade said sarcastically. "Is it fabric?"

"Correct!" Six Shooter cheered.

Blade face-palmed himself. He had a bad feeling that if he were stuck in this briefcase for another minute he would kill himself. But before another round of I spy cold continue on, Robert had slammed on the brakes making the briefcase fall over, causing it to break open and have the three puppets spill out of it.

"What's going on now?" Jester asked.

"Uh, guys, we've got a roadblock," Robert said.

"What is it?" Blade asked. When he looked out the windshield he was pissed beyond belief. "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

There were cows walking all around the road. Apparently the cows were able to break through the fence. Many of them had just stopped to stare at the car carrying living puppets. Angered by all of this, Blade jumped onto the driver's seat and proceeded to honk the car horn.

"Come on you guys, scat," Blade shouted. "Get the fuck off of the road!" A cow looked in his direction and mooed back at him, almost like the cow was telling Blade that he could go fuck himself.

"Oh, so you want to start a fight?" Blade asked in anger. "Bring it on, bitch! I've got a hook for a left hand and a knife for a right! I could cut you up into steak!" Blade jumped out of the car through a window, walked up to one of the cows, and cut it on the back of its leg using his knife hand. The cow did not respond well to this, it took its back leg and kicked Blade in the face.

Everybody else in the car could hear Blade shouting in pain. "Son of a bitch," he shouted. Blade wanted to take another slash at the cow but decided not to risk another kick to the face. Dizzy and angry, Blade climbed back into the car. Jester and Six Shooter were laughing at him in the back seat.

"Oh, ha ha," Blade growled. "I'd like to see you two try and take on those fucking cows."

Jester and Six Shooter said nothing; they just climbed out the open window and walked in front of the cows. Jester tried to get the cows' attention by shouting at the cows and poorly imitating moos, but that didn't work. Six Shooter was the next one to try something. He pointed all of his guns in the air and fired them off one by one. Shortly after that, all of cow scampered on to the other side of the road.

Blade couldn't believe what he just saw. "You've got to be fucking kidding me," he whispered. Jester and Six Shooter entered the car and proceeded to brag about their accomplishment in front of Blade. Blade ignored the two of them and sat quietly to himself. "Can we get back on the road, please?"

"Sure thing," Robert said.

As the car drove off Blade rolled down one of the side windows and shouted out to the cows, "I hope your farmer eats you all for dinner!"

For the rest of the drive everybody was silent. Normally to the puppets it would be boring, but seeing all of the events that took place moments ago they figured a little silence would be good for everybody at the moment. The only thing that was making noise at the moment was the radio, which Blade had turned on to a station that played mainly alternative and metal music. Blade relaxed in the back seat and listened to the music:

_Search for the answers I knew all along_

_ I lost myself, we all fall down_

_ Never the wiser of what I've become_

_ Alone I stand, a broken man._

_ All I have is one last chance_

_ I won't turn my back on you_

_ Take my hand, drag me down_

_ If you fall then I will too_

_ And I can't save what's left of you_

_ Say something new  
>I have nothing left<br>I can't face the dark without you  
>There's nothing left to lose<br>The fight never ends  
>I can't face the dark without you<em>

_Swallow me under and pull me apart  
>I understand there's nothing left<br>Pain so familiar and close to the heart  
>No more, no less I wont forget<em>

_Come back down, save yourself  
>I can't find my way to you<br>And I can't bare to face the truth_

_Say something new  
>I have nothing left<br>I can't face the dark without you  
>There's nothing left to lose<br>The fight never ends  
>I can't face the dark without you<em>

_I wanted to forgive  
>I'm trying to forget<br>Don't leave me here again  
>I am with you forever, the end<em>

_Say something new  
>I have nothing left<br>I can't face the dark without you  
>There's nothing left to lose<br>The fight never ends  
>I can't face the dark without you<em>

_Holding the hand that holds me down  
>I forgive, forget you, the end<br>Holding the hand that holds me down  
>I forgive you, forget you, the end<em>

About an hour later, the trip was over and they were finally at Carl Toulon's place. The house was a little smaller than most that the puppets saw, but it was in nice condition. Robert and Alex opened the car doors for the puppets and carried them inside.

This amused none of the puppets. "We may be puppets but we can still _walk_," Jester yelled as if he put a megaphone up to everybody's ears.

"Don't you guys appreciate a ride every once in a while?" Alex asked.

"Yes we do," Jester said. "But we'd still like to maintain a little independence." Blade and Six Shooter nodded in agreement.

Soon everybody was inside the house. The inside was completely different from the outside, almost like a child's play land. Blade's 'bullet eyes' popped out in amazement. Jester and Six Shooter could only gape at the inside of the house.

A man in his mid-thirties with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes came up to the puppets. "Hello I'm Carl Toulon," the man greeted. "You must be Blade, Jester, and Six Shooter. Come upstairs and I'll take you to your room." Carl scooped up all of the puppets in his arms and carried them upstairs.

Alex quickly ran up the staircase. "Jester, weren't you just complaining about how you don't get enough independence?" she asked.

Jester was at a loss for words, so he said the first reasonable answer that came to him. "He's new, so I'll let it slide."

Soon all of the puppets were up in their 'room.' It was a small area up in the attic, dark and dreary. The puppets knew what to do with dark and dreary areas, take anything shiny and tape it up on the walls. This was where the candy from the stockings came in. See, the puppets didn't eat the candy; they just took all of the wrappers and taped them up on the wall for a more shiny affect on them. They kept the candy in a pile, some would be used to throw at the walls, and the rest would be used to bribe Alex into keeping her mouth shut when the puppets got into any trouble.

After three hours of unwrapping and taping, the puppets were done decorating their 'room.' Soon afterwards Robert knocked on the door. "Come downstairs guys," he said. "I've got a surprise for you."

While Jester and Six Shooter anxiously followed Robert out the door, Blade stayed behind and paced the floor. This was confusing to everybody. "Ain't you coming downstairs?" Jester asked, sounding a little upset.

"You guys go on without me," Blade murmured. "I'll catch up with you guys in a minute."

"Well, okay," Robert said. "But I'll let you know, it's pretty awesome." Robert closed the door and left Blade alone in the dark room. Blade went rummaging around on of the boxes Robert left up here, and Blade found a CD that Robert helped him make. It was mainly alternative rock and heavy metal music. After some more searching around, Blade found a plugged in stereo and put the CD inside, though he had a hard time since he had no fingers to do it with. After Blade managed to put the CD in the stereo, he put the CD on track three, his favorite song.

_Another day in this carnival of souls  
>Another night settles in as quickly as it goes<br>The memories are shadows, ink on the page  
>And I can't seem to find my way home<em>

_And it's almost like your heaven's trying everything  
>Your heaven's trying everything to keep me out.<em>

_All the places I've been and things I've seen  
>A million stories that made up a million shattered dreams<br>The faces of people I'll never see again  
>And I can't seem to find my way home.<em>

_'Cause it's almost like your heaven's trying everything to break me down  
>'Cause it's almost like your heaven's trying everything to keep me out<em>

_'Cause it's almost like your heaven's trying everything to break me down  
>'Cause it's almost like your heaven's trying everything<br>Your heaven's trying everything to break me down  
>To break me down, to break me down.<em>

_Your heaven's trying everything  
>Your heaven's trying everything to break me down.<em>

After Blade repeated this song two more times, Jester came bursting through the door. "You've got to come see this, Blade!" was the only thing he said before he started dragging Blade out of the room by his left arm. Blade just sighed as he decided to follow Jester. Now Blade couldn't help but wonder what the surprise was, or what was so awesome about it.

**Author's End Note: That was chapter two. Like I said before, hopefully this chapter answered a few questions. More questions will be answered as the story goes on. The two songs used in this chapter were "Without You" by Breaking Benjamin, and "Far From Home" by Five Finger Death Punch. I'm still looking for a beta for this story so if you're interested just let me know through a review or a PM. Please take care!**


	3. Surprises and Bad Memories

Chapter 3- Surprises and Bad Memories

_ "We do not remember days; we remember moments"- Cesare Pavese, __The Burning Brand_

The more that Jester dragged Blade by the arm, the more annoyed Blade became. He was almost at the point of wanting to cut off Jester's head when the two of them entered a small room, probably Carl's study. Everybody else was crowded around a small table staring in awe at the mysterious surprise.

"Better than ever, dad," Alex commented.

"Why did you wait so long to do this?" Carl asked.

"I don't know," Robert replied. "I've just been busy I guess. With caring for the other puppets and working on other experiments, I never got to doing it."

Blade curiosity had grown at this point. "Doing what?" he asked as he climbed up on the table. What he saw next shocked him.

It was Pinhead; his arm was completely intact again. Blade was amazed. With all of the work that Robert had been occupied with lately, Blade thought Robert would never get to working on Pinhead. Blade even considered working on Pinhead on his own, but he knew that if he screwed something up everybody would be after his ass. So all and all it was nice to see that Robert _finally_ took the time to rebuild Pinhead, but something wasn't right.

"Why isn't he moving?" Blade asked.

"It's because we don't have everything unpacked yet," Robert answered. Blade face-palmed himself again for asking the stupid question.

Jester and Six Shooter were laughing at Blade's moment of stupidity. "And the bulb finally goes off for Blade!" Jester exclaimed in between laughs.

Blade turned to the two of them and did his version of a glare. "Shut up or I'll carve both of you up into firewood," he growled.

Robert gave Blade a light pat on the back. "Don't worry Blade," he said. "There's no such thing as a stupid person or a stupid puppet."

Jester attempted to get his opinion out. "But out of every stupid question I've heard—." Jester was cut off by a glare from Robert. "I'll shut up," he murmured.

Blade sighed and jumped off of the table. "It's not any of you guys that are getting to me," he said.

"Then what is getting to you?" Alex asked. "You seem kind of quiet. If it's about Pinhead—."

"It's not about Pinhead either," Blade said as he walked (or rather climbed) back up the stairs.

Jester and Six Shooter stared at each other for a few minutes and then nodded. "We think we know what's going on," Six Shooter said. "Jester and I will take care of it." The two of them climbed up the stairs only a couple of steps Blade.

The three puppets were soon up in the attic. Blade was acting a lot more frantic than usual. He just paced back and forth along the floor as Jester and Six Shooter stayed silent for a few minutes. Finally Jester spoke up. "What's wrong with you Blade?" he asked. "You're acting like more of a nut than usual."

"It's nothing major," Blade said. "Just looking back on things."

"Not again," Jester moaned. "You really need to stop doing that! You always go off the wall when you have flashbacks!"

"I can't help it," Blade growled. "It just happens."

"Hey, whatever you're looking back on, that was years ago," Six Shooter said. "You need to let go of the past."

Jester took over. "Let me quote what Dr. Magrew said about you," he said calmly. "You can just cut me off when I'm wrong about something."

Blade turned his head to Jester. "Don't you _dare_ quote what that damn doctor wannabe said," Blade growled. "Besides, everything he said was a load of bullshit anyway. You know what, you can go ahead and quote, but be prepared to be cut off _a lot._"

Jester proceeded with his quoting. "_He never tires_—"

Blade immediately cut Jester off. "Bullshit right there," he said. "I'm always trying to get some form of rest, but usually Robert and Alex fuck that up when they're stomping about. You can get back to quoting now."

Jester cleared his throat and continued. "_Never hungers_—"

"Well maybe not for food," Blade said. "But I hunger for many other things, probably things you don't want to know about."

Jester continued with the quoting. "_Knows no fear_—"

"After what happened this morning I'm scared shitless of cows," Blade yelled.

Jester continued. "_Tells no lies_—"

"I tell lies all the time," Blade said. "Remember last month during Thanksgiving Alex asked me if she though her dress looked OK on her and I said she looked beautiful?"

"That was a lie?" Six Shooter asked.

"I thought it made her look too fat," Blade said. "Like an elephant."

"Can I get back to quoting please?" Jester asked.

Blade nodded. "You may continue."

Jester continued on. "_Feels no pain_—"

"Going back again to the cows," Blade said. "My face still hurts like hell from that kick."

Jester proceeded on. "_Knows no secrets_—"

"Well I can say he got that one right," Blade mumbled. "Nobody tells me any good secrets."

Jester continued to reminisce. "_And what is man except a being at war with himself_?"

"A being that can't get past his dick," Blade joked. Six Shooter laughed in response.

Jester ignored the joke and continued. "_But not Blade_—"

"Well that's another one I can say he got right," Blade said in a semi-calm tone of voice.

Jester continued onward. "_He has no hidden motives—_"

"I have lots of sick motives going on in my head nobody knows about," Blade snapped. "Like… let's say for example that I thought that Dr. Magrew's daughter Jane was attractive—"

"You thought Jane was attractive?" Six Shooter asked.

"No!" Blade said in frustration. "I'm just using that as an example. Anyway, let's say that's what happened. There would be a lot of sick thoughts going on in my head about what I would've done to her once I got her in the dark."

"Wait, what did you just say before about man wasn't able to get past there you-know-what's?" Six Shooter asked. "Practice what you preach!"

Blade was starting to get pissed at Six Shooter. "Look I don't need no—"

"Can I get back to quoting please?" Jester asked and yelled at the same time.

"Continue," Blade murmured.

Jester took a few deep breaths before continuing. "_He has no secret self. He is purely and perfectly what he is. In fact, I think the world would be a better place if we were all like him_."

"That's it?" Blade asked

Jester nodded. "That was the whole quote," he replied

Blade was lost for a few moments. "I'll have to think about the rest of that," he said. "I just wished I would've acted sooner."

"Acted sooner to what?" Jester asked.

"When Magrew was putting Tank's souls into the puppet Tank carved. If I would've just acted sooner, he'd still be alive."

"Now don't go getting yourself in a state," Six Shooter said. "You did all you could. That's what matters."

"I guess you're right," Blade sighed.

Robert soon came up and opened up the door. "Hey boys there's someone I'd like you to meet," he said. All three of the puppets scurried down the stairs, now curious. Who could this person be?

** Author's End Note: Sorry I've been slow with updaiting! I've just been busy lately! (school, homework, chores ect. ect.) Also, no new pole this week, I've been too busy to come up with a new one! But, yes Pinhead is back! I hope to make him a major character in this story! So who can this new person be? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out! I do not own the "Puppet Master" series. All rights belong to Full Moon Features.**

** Author's End Note 2: I'm still looking for a beta for this story! If you're interested let me know through a review or a PM.**

** Author's End Note 3: If you have any song suggestions for future chapters, let me know through a review or a PM. I'll take just about anything (except country music *****shudders*. Sorry, but when you get stuck with no good radio connection but a country station for five years, country gets sickening after a while.) Anyway, take care!**


	4. New Puppets in Town

Author's Note: First of all, let me say I'm pleased to announce I finally have a beta for this story. A huge freaking thank-you to MovieGal007! Also, this is also the chapter where some of my OCs are introduced! I hope you take a liking to these characters!

Disclaimer: I do not own the "Puppet Master" series or any of the characters in this story (except for the OCs). All rights belong to Full Moon Features.

Chapter 4- New Puppets in Town

It was a race to the front door as the puppets' curiosity grew, and when the three of them got competitive, they got competitive. While all of the puppets tried to block each other in some way as they scrambled for the door, Alex bent down and placed her hand in front of them.

"Don't get so excited," Alex scolded gently. She picked up the three puppets as they sulked. Well, they got back at her, they kept moving around as much as possible to make it uncomfortable for Alex's shoulder.

Alex opened the door. "Welcome back, Mary." She said with a smile.

A young woman with auburn hair and dark green eyes entered the house with something on her shoulder. It looked like another puppet, but Blade, Jester, and Six Shooter had never seen this one before. Soon before anyone could register anything, the mysterious puppet had jumped from the master's shoulder with an almost acrobatic-like style.

The three puppets jumped down from Alex's shoulder and Blade was now able to get a closer look at this puppet. It was designed to be a female. She had blonde hair; so blonde it almost looked white. She also looked as white as a ghost. Her eyes were deep blue, and she had her own knife on a belt around her bright yellow skirt, along with a matching blouse.

The mysterious puppet came up to Blade first and held out her hand. "Nikole," she simply stated. "Nice to make your acquaintance." She held out her perfectly carved five-fingered hand.

Blade held out his hook-hand, feeling a little awkward. "I'm Blade," he said nervously. The two of them shook hands. "Over there are my friends Jester and Six Shooter. You can go say hello if you'd like to."

Nikole chuckled. "I'll do that," she said. She walked over to Jester and Six Shooter to introduce herself. The two of them seemed a little cautious since they hadn't been around any other puppets that weren't created under a Toulon at some point in time.

Nikole seemed a little disappointed with this. "Don't be scared of me," she said dully. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Jester and Six Shooter seemed quiet at first, but eventually shook hands with Nikole. "Where are you from?" Jester asked.

"I'm from the house a few blocks back," Nikole replied. "I'll show you guys if you'd like."

"Sure, we can come see," Jester answered. After a little discussion with Robert and Alex, Alex decided she'd go with the four puppets on this house tour.

The first couple blocks of the trip were nothing but pure silence. After not being able to take the silence any longer, Nikole soon came up with a question. "Have you ever made this big of a move before?"

"We traveled around from place to place," Six Shooter explained. "But I wouldn't say this is our biggest move. I'd say the biggest move was from Berlin, Germany to the United States decades ago."

"Interesting," Nikole mumbled "Any favorite places?"

"The Bodega Bay Inn," Blade answered quickly. "It was a nice hotel, and it had a lot of room. Is was a popular place back in the 20th century."

Nikole flashed Blade a surprised look. "How long ago were you guys made?" she asked.

Alex was more than happy to answer the question. "All of these puppets were created in the mid 20th century in World War II by Andre Toulon."

Nikole stopped in her tracks for a moment. "You mean the rumors are true?" she asked.

Everybody was confused and curious. "What rumors?" Jester asked suspiciously.

"A lot of the other puppets at the school said that the Toulon puppets would be coming around our area," Nikole explained. "In fact, I feel kind of stupid for not recognizing you guys earlier."

"We tend to try and blend in with our surroundings," Blade explained.

"Well you might be able to blend in with the dark, but Six Shooter and I have bright clothes," Jester said.

Blade rolled his eyes. "What I'm trying to say is that we try hard to be as stationary and normal as possible for strangers. You know, act like actual puppets that are controlled on strings."

"Well then say it like that next time," Jester grumbled.

"We need to get going," Nikole yelled. "There are some other puppets I want you to meet."

After a few more blocks of walking, the group soon turned up to a nice looking white house with a green roof and a blue door.

"Please excuse my master's lack of color sense," Nikole said apologetically.

Nikole opened the door. After flipping on the light switch, it was quickly obvious that Nikole and her friends didn't have much to do. The place was just empty, all except for about twenty-five puppets, both male and female, hanging up on the walls. A few of them started to jump on to the floor, and they all started to take multiple glances at Blade, Jester, and Six Shooter. The three of them all surrounded Alex in an over protective manner, making sure there was no way any of these strange puppets were going to get to her.

"Are you the Toulon puppets?" a small female puppet asked.

"Yes they are," Nikole announced.

The small female puppet walked up to the front of the crowd to make herself more known. She was clothed in a pink shirt with a bright purple mini-skirt. She had two big brown pigtails, and bright blue eyes.

She held out her hand. "Jane," she introduced. Blade, Jester, and Six Shooter shook hands with her.

"So tell me something Jane," Jester said. "What is it like at that school?"

"Well not all of us in this room attend," Jane explained. "I'd say only about half of us, so it's smaller than you think."

"I must say," Blade said. "Your master has a lot of time on her hands if she can make this many puppets."

"Well the ones that don't attend the school, our master sells," Jane said sheepishly. "Those are the inanimate ones you see on the shelves."

"That's terrible if you ask me," Six Shooter grumbled.

"Well it helps pay the rent for this place," Nikole said with a sigh.

"Why doesn't Mary just get a job?" Alex asked.

"She was in a bad car accident when she was younger," Nikole replied. "She lives on disability checks, which aren't very much. That's why she makes extra puppets, to have some extra cash."

Alex was quiet, but soon nodded. "I understand."

"Hey do you want to come upstairs to the attic?" Jane asked as she threw her arm around Blade. "There's someone else we want you to meet."

"Um, sure," Blade replied, feeling slightly uncomfortable with Jane's presence.

Everyone climbed up the stairs to the small dark attic. Up there they saw another small female puppet with braided auburn hair. She seemed to be watching some ninja movie, but none of the puppets knew the name of it.

"Hey Scarlett," Nikole called. The auburn-haired puppet turned around to look at Nikole. The puppet looked tanner than Nikole and Jane. She had dark green eyes. She seemed to be in a white t-shirt with a spring green jacket and a matching skirt that came down to the middle of her legs.

The puppet held out her hand. "Scarlett," she stated. "Master of all things ninja, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Nikole rolled her eyes. "Scarlett, you look more like the type of puppet that would go roping on a hot afternoon than a ninja," she mumbled.

"Shut up, Nikole," Scarlett shouted before turning back to the Toulon puppets. "Anyway, it's nice to meet you."

"Yeah," Blade said, wondering about what the hell he just saw. "Nice to meet you, too."

Scarlett shook hands with all three puppets. "Do you want me to show you a few ninja moves?" she asked.

"No thanks," Jester stated. "In fact, I think we should get going."

"Oh, before you go, you'll need these," Scarlett called. She handed the three puppets some small white shirts with plaid pants. "They're the school uniforms."

"Uh, thanks," Blade stated, a little freaked out that they would be wearing these stupid looking things to school, but Jester and Six Shooter didn't seem to mind too much.

"School resumes on January 5th," Jane said. "I can't wait to see you there," Jane stated as she shook Blade's hook hand. On the hook hand there was a slip of paper with a phone number on it. Blade looked back to see Jane mouth, "Call me." He quickly ran out the door with Six Shooter, Jester, Alex, and Nikole.

_**Author's Endnote: That's chapter 4 everybody! Sorry it took FOREVER to finish. It's just because of one word, life. I'll spare you the details. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long! Please R&R! Take care!**_


End file.
